


To The Moon

by diddlydang



Series: The Ferdibert Collection [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddlydang/pseuds/diddlydang
Summary: It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Ferdinand will start singing to him if he thinks Hubert’s fallen asleep.





	To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little small fic of cute fluff uwu//

It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Ferdinand will start singing to him if he thinks Hubert’s fallen asleep.

There are a couple things about Ferdinand that surprised him when they got together. Things like how bashful Ferdinand could get or how completely unorganized he was.

Seriously, the first time Hubert came into his room he was shocked to see armor littered all over the floor. It went completely against the perfect noble look Ferdinand seemed to build up. It was endearing in its own way. It bled a little into Hubert’s room. He has armor polish stashed in Hubert’s desk and there’s a small pile of various armor parts in the corner of his room.

But the singing thing was something Ferdinand had never mentioned. The first time it happened he thought Ferdinand would talk to him in the morning about it, but it never happened. Hubert thought it was a stand-alone event and let it go.

Then it happened again a couple weeks later.

And again after that.

Ferdinand never mentioned it, and for a man who liked to talk as much as he did, Hubert thought it better to wait and see.

Or at least, that was the plan. Now he wants to hear more but his patience has run out. Which is impressive in itself because Hubert is an extremely patient man. The only times he’s really impulsive is really only with Ferdinand, so maybe he shouldn’t be incredibly surprised.

He’s laying with his head in Ferdinand’s lap, fingers interlaced over his stomach when the opportunity presents itself. His eyes had been closed a good while with Ferdinand’s fingers brushing through his short hair gently when Ferdie starts softly singing to him.

“You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.” It sounds delicate in the still night air, like it could shatter into a million pieces if Hubert were to breathe too heavily.

“Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forevermore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true.” One of Ferdie’s hands moves from his hair to cup his face, thumb stroking over one of Hubert’s cheekbones. He decides to take a chance and puts his hand over Ferdie’s, opening his eyes and smiling up at him.

Ferdinand’s amber eyes go wide, staring down at him and then, even in the dark of the room, he can see the reddening of his face.

Hubert doesn’t say anything in the pause of Ferdinand’s singing, he just stares up at him, loving the careful smile that tugs at the corner of Ferdie’s mouth, the small crinkling at the corners of his eyes despite the blush that’s settling over his cheeks. In the soft candlelight, he is ethereal, tan skin and fiery hair aglow in a red swathe of light.

After a second, Ferdinand keeps going, a little quieter and less sure, but still beautiful. “In other words, in other words, I love you.”

Hubert closes his eyes as Ferdie begins humming, holding a little tighter onto his hand.

“You have a wonderful singing voice, darling,” Hubert tells him. “Why don’t you sing more often?”

“You’ve heard me before then?” Ferdinand asks, voice tinged with some embarrassment. Hubert can imagine the little quirk to his eyebrows, the way his nose scrunches up when he’s feeling self-conscious. Unable to help himself, he opens his eyes, and sure enough Ferdie has that exact expression, dimples showing.

“I’ve been wanting to hear more.” He confesses. “But I worried you would be too embarrassed to.”

“I do not… dislike when people hear me.” He says, hand leaving Hubert’s hair to tuck some of his own behind his hair. It’s a nervous tick he has. “You could ask the Professor, I used to ask her if she liked my singing when we had choir practice. But it’s not… It’s different when it’s just you and me.”

“I understand.”

“Yes. I thought you would.” Ferdinand gives him one of his big smiles, the one that lights his entire face up, dimples coming out and white teeth on display. “I know it’s silly to still be so nervous around you, but I… I love you a lot, Hubie. Sometimes it’s hard to keep it in.”

Hubert has felt that same feeling. Now it’s almost a constant feeling in him, as if his heart can’t contain just how much he loves Ferdie. He’s not sure how he used to live without him, and the thought used to scare him, just how much he desired Ferdinand, how integrated he is in his life now.

"I feel the same." It appeared both of them still had to adjust to show their affection. Ferdinand was much better about it, but it made Hubert feel a little better that someone as open as Ferdinand even he struggled with how he felt sometimes. "When you were younger, did you want to be in the Opera?"

Ferdinand smiles gets a little smaller, but no less brilliant. "The first time I picked up a sword was to try and copy Manuela's sword dance."

"Really?"

"Yes. I knew I could never realistically join the Operahouse, but I loved watching it so much, I had to try and dance."

"Hmm." He sits up, suddenly struck with an idea. “Dance with me.”

“Dan-- What?” Hubert’s already out of bed, dragging Ferdinand along with him.

“You heard me.”

“Hubert!” Ferdie is laughing, the loud carefree ones Hubert doesn’t get to hear as often as the war goes on. “It’s nearly midnight!”

Hubert wraps an arm around his waist and despite his protests, Ferdinand’s head is resting on his shoulder, tucked under his chin. “I wish to dance with you. Is that so wrong?”

“No.” He feels Ferdinand’s laughter, warm breath ghosting along his neck. “It’s… It’s rather nice.”

Hubert hums in response, holding Ferdinand a little closer to him. They don’t exchange words but enjoy each other's company. Hubert’s heart is full and happy with Ferdie in his arms. They sway gently, Ferdinand humming the song as they dance to it.

Ferdinand leans back and looks up at Hubert, eyes glimmering in the low light. Hubert closes the distance with a kiss, pressing tighter to Ferdinand and bringing up a hand to tangle in long red hair. They spend a long time like that, exchanging slow kisses until Ferdinand pulls back and yawns.

Hubert tears himself away from the warmth that Ferdinand exudes and pulls back the cover on the bed, gently nudging Ferdinand into it.

“Danced out?” Ferdie’s voice has a sleepy quality to it, a little deeper and slower than usual, speech not as refined.

“I would not like for you to fall asleep while standing up.” He teases, watching Ferdinand get into bed before sliding in after him and plastering himself along Ferdie's back, sighing into his neck.

"I love you." Ferdinand slurs out, a sleepy quality to his voice, a little deeper and slower than how he usually talks. Then his breathing evens out and he's out like a light.

Hubert presses a kiss to the back of Ferdinand’s neck, sitting up to put out the candle between his fingers and settling back against Ferdinand. He sighs contentedly and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like fluff?
> 
> I like fluff.
> 
> This ones really short sorry but I just had to get this outta my system :)
> 
> Hubert: He sings me to sleep
> 
> Edelgard: Yall are so fucking gay holy fucking shit. He's turned you into a gay mess, Hubert.
> 
> Hubert: Yeah but he sings me to sleep. Can you blame me?


End file.
